After the War
by MsFairyTail44
Summary: The war between Ishgar and Alkitasia is finally over, and Natsu has new obstacles he needs to get past. Including telling Lucy how he feels about her. But is it the right time?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

The war was over... It was finally over, and we won. We defeated all of the spriggan 12 and we defended Alkitasia from taking Fairy Heart from us. Zeref went missing and Natsu hasn't seen him since they fought before. I'm a little worried about us not finding him, but when Natsu was unconscious and not doing too well I asked happy what was wrong.

He dragged natsu into the guild in tears. We patched him up and Porlyusica said he would be ok, but happy still was down. Once I asked him, He told me that we couldn't defeat zeref. I was shocked and a little confused at his words but i kept listening. Happy said that once zeref dies, all of his creations would die too. I told him that was good but before I continued he screamed at me in tears.

"You don't understand!" He cried

"What is it happy?" I asked a little bit frightened.

"Natsu...he...he," Happy sobbed between words, "zeref told us he was...END"

My eyes widened. My mouth hung open and tears started falling down my face. This can't be. Zeref created END so if he dies...So will Natsu. I cried and hugged happy as he dug his face into my chest. We both didn't want anything to happen to our best friend.

We thought it would be best if we kept everything a secret. Gray wants to destroy that book and if he does that Natsu will...I didn't want to think of it much longer. I just hope Zeref stays away from us and never returns. I haven't seen Natsu in a while. He doesn't know I know He's END. I wanted to talk to him after everything was over but I couldn't find him. I really hope he's ok.

A week has passed since the war ended and we have almost finished putting the town back together. Erza has been fired up about fixing everything and has been ordering us around as she sits and eats her 50 celebratory cakes that were made for winning the war. After a long day of hard work fixing up buildings, I headed home. Natsu has been missing this past week and I was really worried. Happy must have gone with him too because I haven't seen him around either. I walked slowly to my apartment and opened the door. I didn't want to cry in public so once I went inside I started to break down.

"Yo." A familiar voice said. It was Natsu...eating my food. I wasn't expecting him so the tears were already trickling down my face and he saw this.

"I thought you left me again…" I said in between sobs. He stood up and walked towards me, worry in his eyes. I guess he didn't expect me to cry as soon as I saw him. He inched closer and hugged me tightly. Happy soon followed and hugged my head.

"No" Natsu said in a soft and sweet voice. "I'm not leaving without you Luce." He held me tighter and I just sobbed in his arms. He was warm, and I always felt safe in his arms. Natsu was always there for me and I didn't want him to leave me again. He loosened his grip and put his hands on my shoulders "Lucy, I have something to tell you."

I guess Happy didn't say anything about telling me he was END, because that was what the night consisted of. We talked for hours and I acted like I didn't know anything of it. He told me everything that was bothering him and said he didn't know if he wanted to tell anyone else yet. I could tell he was scared. Natsu talked about his fight with Zeref and how he was gonna kill him despite what would happen but Happy pulled him away. I was shocked to hear that but at the same time I knew Natsu would be reckless enough to go for it. We were both sitting on my couch and I sat closer and rested my head on his shoulder. He tensed up at first but shortly after he relaxed and rested his head on mine. We sat there in silence, but it was peaceful and comfortable.

I started to doze off and Natsu noticed. He got up, picked me up, and took me to my bed. He then set me down and was heading back to the couch. I watched him in my covers as we moved happy to the side and laid down himself. My eyes started to get heavy and before I fell asleep, we made eye contact and he smiled a little.

"Don't worry Luce, I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's POV**

I watched as lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep. I meant what I said. I didn't want to leave her again. She never mentioned how she felt when Happy and I left for a year but I could clearly see the pain in her eyes. I hurt her, and I never told her this but there were several times where Happy stopped me from coming back to her. When I ran into Guildarts on our journey, I even talked to him about Lucy. At the time I was just worried about her rejecting me. It took me a while to notice but...I love her and I left because I wanted to be strong enough to protect her as well as the rest of my family at the guild. At the time I wanted to defeat Zeref and Acnologia once and for all and I needed to get strong enough for that. But now I don't know what to do…

I was lost in thought until I heard Lucy's voice. I thought she woke up but I guess she's just sleep talking. I laughed a little to myself and listened to what she had to say.

"N..Natsu," she mumbled "I don't...want you to... die…" That really got to me. I still haven't figured out what I was gonna do about END. I was reckless at first and I was willing to die but now...I know I can't leave Lucy or my family. But at the same time, if END is awakened because of Zeref or whoever comes across it, I may be the one to destroy and kill everything in my path, and Gray is gonna kill me without a doubt. He wants to destroy that book. I cringe at the thought of Gray having to kill me. It would be hard for him but he would be able to do it to save everyone else. I just hope it never has to come to that. There's a lot to think about but it can wait a little until tomorrow. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **Lucy's POV**

I wake up to the smell of burning. I jolt up and run to my kitchen to find natsu attempting to cook breakfast with his own fire. At this rate the smoke alarm will go off and the sprinklers will too. Natsu hears my footsteps and stops roasting...well burning the bacon he had in his hands.

"Morning Luce!" He said cheerfully. I'm glad he's back to his usual self. Happy flew up to me with the burnt bacon and gave it to me.

"Natsu burned pretty much everything he tried to make but you can have this juicy raw fish if you want!" He pulled a little blue fish out of his green backpack and handed it to me.

"I think i'll pass."

"Your loss!" He said as he stuffed the fish in his mouth. I laughed. It hasn't been like this in a while. I want it to stay like this. I really do. Once everything died down a little bit, Natsu turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Lucy, I think I'm gonna go on another journey for a year." He said. I looked at the floor. What happened to him not leaving me behind? I don't think I could handle him being gone another year. Especially with everything going on…

"Oh...Really?" I asked with sadness clear in my voice. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to beg him not to leave me. I wanted to tell him how I felt when he left. I wanted to tell him how I feel...about him...Natsu used his hand to gently lift my head up so I could look at him.

"Why do you look so down Luce?" He said and then smiled, "I want you to come with me!" My eyes widened. He just smiled and laughed after that. And immediately I started to feel better. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door. "Let's go tell everyone!" He said cheerfully.

"Ok!" I say with a huge grin, and we both run to the guild together. Soon we'll be going on another adventure!


End file.
